This invention is in the field of toy vehicles, and particularly relates to self-powered miniature toy vehicles capable of negotiating steep and irregular surfaces.
An electrically self-powered miniature four-wheel drive toy vehicle is disclosed in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 121,645 filed Feb. 14, 1980 of which this application is a continuation in part. The vehicle of that application has been an extremely successful commercial product. The present application is directed to a modification of that structure. The toy vehicle of that co-pending application had a single AA penlight battery which powered a small electric motor with a double-ended shaft. Each end of the shaft drove, through a gear train including a worm and worm gear, one of the two axles (front and rear) of the vehicle.
A modified embodiment of the vehicle is presented by this application. It includes a third axle having a worm gear driven by a worm which is in turn driven from an end of the motor shaft. The vehicle chassis is lengthened accordingly and accommodates a second AA battery aligned end to end with the first battery so as to not increase the width of the chassis. This provides more power for the same size motor and can develop about twice the RPM. The gear ratios in this embodiment have been changed accordingly. By driving all three axles you are virtually assured that there will be driven wheels in contact with the supporting surface at all times; this is particularly true going over hills and the like. The third axle also adds traction to give more pulling power, ability to handle steeper grades, etc. Improved articulated connection means are also provided for releasibly attaching this embodiment in the form a truck cab to a truck trailer section.